


查尔达什

by Ein_Jing



Category: Twosetviolin, twosetviolin-RPS
Genre: Gen, M/M, when they were old
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ein_Jing/pseuds/Ein_Jing
Summary: 时间设置在1949年，老年人的街头蹦迪生活（x我嗑soulmate.小甜饼一发完。





	查尔达什

啪，嗒，啪，嗒，左脚，右脚，左脚，右脚。一黑一棕两只鞣皮靴子以同样的速度迈动着，镶着金属板的小后跟在切割整齐的青石砖上发出清脆的叩击声，他们有意让步子精准落在每一块儿细长的砖石上以避开缝隙里顽强昂着头的青青草尖。“这地方是一年一个样了。”棕色靴子的主人忍不住感叹，紧密排列的联排房似乎看不到尽头，一排排华丽精致的生铁栅栏在阳光下闪着黑幽幽的光。

“再过两年连我也要忘记这地方过去什么样了。”Eddy笑着回头看向身边的同伴，没有眼镜遮挡的双眼显得更加温和有神，眼尾细密的皱纹给本就柔和下垂的眼角更添几分笑意。他推了推鼻梁上的老花镜，心里突然有些羡慕Brett年轻时的近视眼。“这儿原本有条巷子，你记得吗？”Eddy指着一栋白色房屋，“我们叫它‘厕所巷子’，冬天放学后还会一起捡煤渣在墙上涂着玩。”“噢！我当然记得——在热死人的夏天我们还来偷舔洒水车上的冰块，因为这事你妈可没少揍我俩。”两人同时笑起来，头顶巨大棕榈叶间滤下的细碎光斑让银色的发丝闪闪发亮。

“那时候还没这么多的联排别墅，我记得你家带点儿乔治亚风，红色廊檐红色的墙，还有个超级夸张的金灿灿的壁橱。”Brett伸手比划着。“中看不中用，”Eddy耸耸肩，“英国佬根本不懂悉尼的气候，阁楼到了夏季能把你里里外外焖个透熟，地下室又湿得能淌河。”“所以我早跟你说了搬来昆士兰嘛。”“你以为所有人家的房子都跟你家一样抬起来就跑了？”Eddy翻了个大大的白眼，“不过那景象真令人惊叹…无论看多少次。”“要不是战争，谁愿意来来回回这么折腾呢。”Brett叹息，取下背上的琴盒，在路边蒙着绿漆的长椅上坐下，卡其色的肥大裤管下露出一截鲜红的羊绒袜子。

“好在一切都结束了。”Eddy也顺势坐在他身边，“新的道路，新的房屋，新的生活。一切没那么糟，不是吗？”他拍拍友人的肩，敏锐地发现这并不能缓解那凝望着地面某处虚空的眼神中透露的淡淡哀伤。他调整了姿势，向后斜倚着，手从肩头滑到椅背上，思索着该如何转移话题，“我最近有在认真考虑搬家的事，或许今年圣诞我就不回来了，我真的爱死了那些百叶窗，”Eddy食指轻轻叩击着椅背，“还有硕大的阳台…就是那里！”Eddy激动地站起身，眼里闪烁着兴奋的光彩，“那个圆形的喷泉花池，看到了吗？那曾是你家阳台，Brett，我们一起跳过舞！”“Wow,真的吗兄弟？”Brett赶忙起身探望，眯起双眼似要看得更清楚些。“那首曲子是什么来着….查尔达什？”Eddy哼着拉绍，右手跟着旋律在空中画着圆弧，“Come on，Brett.”Eddy笑着将左手背在腰后，向后退了几步躬身作出邀请。

“你认真的吗，Eddy？”Brett哭笑不得，“我早就忘了怎么跳的。”虽然这么说着，他还是上前将手搭上对方掌心，“怎么又是我女步？”

“就算过了几十年我还是比你高一个头。”Eddy好不得意。

“向前三步，右跨一步旋转，对，原地小踏两步，再重复向前三步…”Eddy耐心引导着Brett，锃亮的鞋面上很快多了几个灰白印记。

“噢，抱歉…”Brett紧紧盯着脚尖，手上加重了力道。“别停，继续跳。”Eddy笑着捏了捏他的手，轻声喊着节拍。

Brett很快回想起了当年的感觉。

“你可以哼旋律了，Mr. perfect pitch.”

“是查尔达什！”Eddy刚哼了一小段，稀稀落落的围观群众里一个穿着米色衬衫的青年惊喜地叫了出来。

“不错啊，小子。”Eddy冲他比了个大拇指。

“May I…?”年轻人指了指椅子上的琴盒。

Eddy点头默许。

优美的琴声响起，他们缓缓迈开步子。“你还能应付得下那些快板吗？”Eddy腾出一只手将老花镜叠起放入绒布口袋。

“我还没老到忘记指法吧。”Brett巧妙避开了问题。

 

围观的人越来越多，有人自动拿起了剩下的一把琴加入合奏。“不用刻意放慢速度哦。”快到弗里斯时Brett刻意大声向演奏者叮嘱。他们错开身位，一手挽住对方臂弯，脚尖相抵快速旋转，落下的脚步稳稳踏在每个节拍点上。观众吹起口哨，自发鼓起掌来，于是他们变换步伐，交替跳着女步，甚至即兴来了一小段探戈。“一起来啊年轻人们，你们可比我们两个老头子有活力。”“说你呢，楞头小子还不快上！”人群一阵哄笑，被点到的小伙满脸通红，不好意思地抓着袖口走上前。“哪位美丽的姑娘肯赏脸当这位英俊小伙的舞伴？”“好样的，西装裤女孩！”人们陆陆续续牵起身边的人，Brett和Eddy气喘吁吁地退下来，接过两位青年手中的琴，“好小子们！剩下交给我们，你们也去玩儿吧。”他们将弗里斯段落反反复复演奏了多遍，跳舞的人们欢笑着，呼喊着，裙摆飞扬，热烈欢快的氛围填满整条街。“这才是生活该有的样子。”Eddy笑着跟Brett打口型。他们依依不舍地结束了乐章，掌声再次响起。

“无论生活多么操蛋，也别忘了还有音乐，舞蹈，和其他许许多多能点亮你生活的希望。”

Brett笑着摇摇头，将微湿的外套脱下来搭在肩上，“说的不错，Eddy。所以我们的下一个希望在哪儿？”

“当然是去喝两杯朗姆酒——你找不到比它更能代表班德堡的东西了！”

“我来悉尼你却请我喝朗姆？”

“等我去布里斯班你也可以请我吃英式下午茶。”

“你松香进脑了，Eddy。”

“所以你喝不喝？”

“这还用说吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 建筑参考纪录片《澳大利亚房屋建筑》，b站可以找到√土澳服饰文化真难找我哭...细节方面有错误欢迎指正。


End file.
